


Honey Surprise

by zhu94lu



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Park Ji Hoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu94lu/pseuds/zhu94lu





	Honey Surprise

“出道快乐！”

这句话已经不是姜丹尼尔第一次听了。还记得produce 101结束那晚，也是这样聚在一起，大家互相祝福着“出道快乐”。那个时候的这句话除了喜悦，还有对未来的憧憬和紧张。

可是……同样的四个字，并不是同样的人说出来的了。

今晚是姜丹尼尔solo出道showcase，结束后他团队的所有工作人员终于能放松一下，举杯互相说着祝福的话。

限定组合解散后大家各自都很忙，但昔日的感情从来没变过。

酒过三巡，姜丹尼尔手机上已经收到好几条昔日队友发来的祝福信息，还有打来电话的，可丹尼尔忙着应酬都没接到。

“丹尼尔，早点休息！出道快乐，睡个好觉！”

“谢了哥！”

经纪人把他送回小公寓便离开。出道showcase第二天是姜丹尼尔期待已久难得的假期，虽然只有短短两天时间。但这两天过后，他要面对的又是无休止的工作。

曾经的国民center现在solo回归，走到哪里都是话题。

打开公寓的门，里头黑漆漆的一片，丹尼尔开了灯，晚上酒喝了不少，他现在觉得身上乏味，一屁股坐在沙发上便不想动弹。翻弄着手机，给队友们发来的短信一条条回过去，未接来电也都贴心地回了电话。

等这些事情做完，丹尼尔疲惫地半躺在沙发上，脑子里一条条回忆兄弟们发来的信息，好像……没有那个人的。

突然想起的时候还觉得不开心，再仔细回忆，好像早几天前那人就告诉自己今晚上拍摄任务重，估计得拍到深夜，也为自己不能及时祝贺提前打了关照。

“志训呐……”长叹了一口气，对着空空的屋子，丹尼尔有失落，也有疲惫。

直到朴佑镇那条看似玩笑的短信进来。

「丹尼尔哥出道快乐，给你准备了小礼物，你会喜欢的。」

礼物？丹尼尔可不知道朴佑镇神秘兮兮地说的礼物是什么，四下看了看，想起来自己这栋公寓的钥匙除了自己也就只有朴志训身上有了。志训现在在深山老林里拍戏，可没空跟着朴佑镇瞎胡闹。

紧接着第二条信息又来了。

「想要拆礼物嘛？先去洗个澡吧。」

洗澡！那是指浴室？

丹尼尔站起来揉了揉坐得发酸的两条腿，迈着步子往里头的浴室走。浴室连着主卧，打开主卧的门就看见浴室门的玻璃上映出的微弱的灯光。

“holy shit！”打开门，丹尼尔脱口而出这么一句骂街的话。他甚至下意识闭了一下眼睛，又睁开：“你……”

“嗯哼？”浴缸里朴志训穿着姜丹尼尔那件对他来说大了太多的白衬衫，浸泡在水里，衬衫已经变得透明。透过浴缸里的水可以清楚地看见他下半身只穿了条紧身的黑色短裤，同样因为水的浸透变得完全贴身，很好的勾勒出他下半身现在的微凸的形状。

“不是说回不来？”

“惊喜吗？”

“一声不吭就回来……”

“怎么，你不喜欢？”

“所以……这就是朴佑镇说的礼物？”丹尼尔挑了挑眉，怎么可能不喜欢。天知道他们都多久没亲热了，丹尼尔每天晚上也只能用工作麻痹自己才能让自己停止不去想他。

“嗯哼……可以说是……也可以说不是……”从水里拿出湿漉漉的胳膊，志训伸手从浴缸旁边干燥的地方拿过一个包装精美的小盒子递到丹尼尔面前：“出道快乐，哥哥。”

丹尼尔嘴角一挑，朴志训这声“哥哥”说得可真是风情万种。好看的手指不紧不慢地解开包装盒外面的红丝带，拆开包装纸，里头是一个方方正正的普通白色纸盒，打开后里头躺着的小东西让丹尼尔有些惊讶：“朴志训……你这……”

从水里站起身，志训就这么湿漉漉地靠近跪在浴缸边的丹尼尔，同样在他脸颊上留下一个湿漉漉的吻：“试试……嗯……”

朴志训难得鼓起勇气克服害羞想要挑逗丹尼尔一次，就在他靠近丹尼尔时，那人拿着自己送给他的那个小玩意儿摆弄起来。按钮按下去，瞬间让他腰部以下全部没了力气：“你……你慢点……”

“怎么，你送这个给我，不是让我这么玩的？”

看丹尼尔一脸坏笑，朴志训真的后悔，这人整天就想看自己在他面前这幅样子，他是脑子进水了才会想跟他这么玩。

丹尼尔一只胳膊扶着软了腰的朴志训，另一只手把玩着那个遥控器。

“嗯哼……啊……你……”

丹尼尔似乎玩上瘾了，把控着遥控器随意调换着档位，志训只能乖乖地被他搂着咬着嘴唇发出细小的声音：“你……别玩了……”

“你可是送了这么个好的礼物给我，不给我玩？”

“你……别这样……”

“你穿着我的衣服坐在水里，屁股里插着按摩棒，还把按摩棒的遥控器包装好了送我。朴志训……没看出来啊，几个月不见，变得这么大胆这么饥渴？”

“嗯……那你……”志训艰难地从丹尼尔怀里抬起头，胳膊撑着浴缸边缘站起来，脸颊靠近丹尼尔的脸，讨好一般地蹭了蹭：“不喜欢吗？”

“怎么会不喜欢。朴志训……我太喜欢了……你这幅样子，太美了……”

“那你……嗯……别玩了……帮我拿出来……”正说着，志训塌下腰，撅起屁股，方便丹尼尔的手活动。

可丹尼尔今晚就像铁了心似的，就是不按照志训设想的来。忽略他挺翘的屁股，双臂直接把人从水里捞出来，从衬衫对襟处直接把已经变得透明的衬衫撕扯开，从志训身上把它扒下来，随手扔在地上。

他们急切地亲吻着彼此，志训甚至双腿紧紧夹着丹尼尔的腰，丹尼尔也顺着他的里双手托着他的臀瓣把人抱在怀里，一边亲吻着一边走出浴室，把人放在床上。

“嗯哼……”体内那小小的按摩棒根本没有被丹尼尔通过遥控器停下，屁股接触到床单的时候那按摩棒受到外力作用又转动着往里头进的更深了些。

听见志训似有似无的呻吟，丹尼尔手指顺着他潮湿的黑色底裤边缘探进去，摸着他臀部娇嫩的皮肤，触感很好，甚至忍不住双手附在臀瓣上狠狠揉捏了几下。

“啊……别……”

志训摇了摇屁股，想躲开丹尼尔手掌的恶作剧，换来的却是丹尼尔脱了他的裤子“啪”地一巴掌拍打他：“别动……屁股摇成这样想干什么……”

“你……姜丹尼尔……你是不是……不行了……”

揉捏着臀瓣嫩肉的手一顿，然后猛的收紧。那小小的遥控器已经不知被扔到了什么地方。按摩棒在体内还在锲而不舍的转动，丹尼尔伸出两根手指从穴口探进去，轻松地摸到按摩棒的底端。

可他丝毫不着急把它抽出来，而是两个指头抵在按摩棒的底端，用劲把它又往里面送了送，让它顶端运动最激烈的部位完美地顶在志训体内最让他受不了的点。

志训随即蹬着两条腿在床上挣扎起来，无奈他被姜丹尼尔按着根本动不了，只能在原地挣扎几下，看起来就像离了水的鱼那般“垂死挣扎。”

“别别……我错了……好哥哥……我错了……放过我吧……”

“怎么，话都说出口了，后悔了？”

“呜呜呜呜……哥哥……小训知道错了……别这样……太……太刺激了……不不……不要……要……”志训语无伦次地拒绝，想要挣脱，紧接着下一秒闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇根本不能克制地射了出来。

丹尼尔倒是乐见其成。也终于是玩够了，松开送力的手指，又伸进两根手指，四指握住按摩棒的底端，把那玩意儿抽了出来。

“啊……哈……”终于得以喘口气，志训仰躺在床上张着嘴大口喘着气。

趁着这工夫，丹尼尔快速除去自己身上同样早已汗湿了的T恤，牛仔裤连同内裤一起被粗暴地脱掉，拉着瘫软了的朴志训的胳膊，让他坐起来。按着他的后脑勺靠近下方，志训乖巧地呼了两口气，张嘴把他肿胀的下半身含进去。

“啊……呼……”丹尼尔长舒了口气，喉咙里是压抑的低吼。他手掌覆在志训后脑勺上，手掌的力道带着志训的头部不断撞向他的身体。

“唔……”口腔里被塞的满满的，鼻腔周围都是浓烈的熟悉的男性荷尔蒙的味道。丹尼尔今晚有些粗暴，可朴志训却觉得很受用。

两人早就不记得已经过了多久没做过，志训忙着拍戏，丹尼尔忙着solo准备。各忙各的，甚至连在sns上视频语音聊天的机会都少的可怜。为了今晚给丹尼尔这个惊喜，志训跟编剧和导演求告了好久，才赶在前两天熬夜拍完了今明两天所有的戏份。

赶回两人这间公寓的时候朴志训很累，可他心里还是激动的。想着姜丹尼尔终于柳暗花明，这比自己大火还要开心。

“啊啊……志训……啊……”情到深处，姜丹尼尔毫不掩饰自己的感情，按着志训的脑袋一下重过一下。

志训双手撑着丹尼尔的胯，示意他停下，从嘴里吐出已经被舔舐地精亮的欲望，侧过脸颊蹭了蹭，直起身子，推着他的肩膀让他仰躺到床上，自己再跨坐到他的腰间。

丹尼尔滚烫坚硬的欲望在他股间不住摩擦，志训配合着爱人的动作，臀部不住上上下下的运动着。丹尼尔的硬物几次恶意地划过他身后的入口，却故意忽略志训脸上难赖的表情，依旧这么摩擦着。

“啊……别……别……快点……进来吧……求你了……好哥哥……进来……”

“小训自己来。”

“嗯……”丹尼尔磁性的声音在他耳边蛊惑着他。鬼使神差地伸手到自己身后，摸索着扶住丹尼尔下身一直在恶作剧的孽根，凑到跟前跟他接吻，手上的动作也没闲着。扶着那处欲望，抬高臀部，另一只手也摸索到自己身后的入口，对准，然后慢慢沉下腰，一点一点把那滚烫的硬物送进自己体内。

志训往下坐的动作很慢，他甚至感受到丹尼尔的硬物犹如一把锋利的刀刃，一点一点把自己从中间劈成两半。

“啊……”丹尼尔再也忍受不了朴志训这慢吞吞的动作，握着身上人儿的腰，猛的往下一压，同时自己腰部向上用力，把自己整个送了进去。

久违的感觉，两人早已十分贴合的身子根本不需要适应。志训体内的高温包裹着丹尼尔，他根本做不到在里面些许停留，刚闯进去便迫不及待地用力抽插起来。

志训只被他插了两下便软踏踏地倒在他怀里，任他抱着，不住地被他往上顶。

恍惚间，丹尼尔抱着他翻转了位置，拉高他的双腿，捧高臀部。这个姿势让丹尼尔进得更深。志训已经在他强烈的攻势下一句完整的话都说不出来，只能哼哼唧唧地冒出几句呻吟。

“嗯嗯……啊……慢……慢点啊……”

“刚刚是谁叫我快的？”

“不……不……我受不了了……丹尼尔……我……啊……”再次在尖叫声中毫无保留地射出来。

志训经过两次高刺激下的射精，本就疲乏的身体现在更是提不起力气。可丹尼尔压根没够，志训已经射过两次，他现在依旧没有射精的意思。志训咬着嘴唇承受着身上的狂风暴雨，终于在他腿已经麻木，后穴进出的入口也变得没有知觉，这才感觉一股股滚烫的液体刺激着肠道。

丹尼尔射精的时间持续了很久，结束后他依旧抱着志训喘着气。不一会儿工夫那还埋在志训体内的东西又一点点变硬，志训难耐地动了动腿，可怜兮兮：“不……不要了好不好……我好累……腿都麻了……”

“下面不让你用到腿。”二话不说开始了第二轮的掠夺：“我可不信你只请了一天的假……乖……你也想要不是？”伸手已经摸到志训前面的欲望再次苏醒，快速地撸动一把：“乖啊……一定让你舒服！”

“啊……啊啊啊……别……慢……”舒服是很舒服，可也很累啊。

接下来的好几个小时，朴志训终于体会了一把饿狼是怎样“久旱逢甘霖”的，他昏睡过去的时候，腰上的酸痛丝毫没办法忽视，身后那个被过度使用的地方完全没了知觉，他不用触摸就知道一定红肿的厉害。还有自己这被射了满肚子的姜丹尼尔的子孙，稍微一动就有液体顺着大腿根往下淌，怎么看自己现在这样都淫荡到不行。

就这样丹尼尔还没要够的样子，稍作休息又插了进来。

“真……真不行了……”

“乖……不做了……睡觉。”

“那你……拿出去……”

“里面暖和，就这样睡。”

拗不过他，志训实在太累太困了。至于第二天早上两人分开，留在他肚子里一晚上的精液随着姜丹尼尔的离开争先恐后地从后穴流出来的羞耻感在他脑中无限放大导致他完全不能若无其事地面对姜丹尼尔，这都是后话了。

在朴志训暴走的前一秒，姜丹尼尔果断按着人在自己怀里把人亲到没力气：“谢谢你的出道礼物，我很喜欢！”

END


End file.
